fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HelloFalman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HelloFalman! Thanks for your edit to the Vladimir Alexandrov page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 18:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Nope, just say they're part of your wizard saints on the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:27, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Yo It really doesn't matter, pages need to have a basic level of formatting upon publishing and that page wasn't just lacking basic components, it was a total mess. It was not your first page, so a warning wasn't needed. Don't ever publish a mess like that again and you won't have to worry about deletions. You are not above the rules and standards of this wiki, spare me your angry caps and learn from your mistakes. 00:29:51 Wed Sign in, man. The Under Construction template doesn't absolve that mess of a page, that template is just a reminder, it's not called into account when it comes to adhering to standards. I think you were under the wrong impression of what that template does, it means nothing in the grand scheme of things related to formatting rules. Anyway, this is over, you now know what not to do, the end. 01:41:37 Wed Oh no, you're not in trouble lol. Well, this time you're not, I've got your back this time. Honestly I'd advise you not to insult other members of the website, no matter how much you disagree with them. It's against the rules (and it starts unneccessary stuff), obviously. Would you like me to delete your comment since you made a mistake? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) When somebody's annoyed they do stuff that they don't mean to, I totally understand. Anyway, the comment's deleted. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:20, June 28, 2015 (UTC) My Reaction to your Question First, I'd appreciate if you ask a question (as rhetorical as it seems) please leave a link to your Talk Page. I had to search the history of my own talk page just to find out who even left me the comment in the first place. So, if you're going to ask more thought provoking queries in the future, please leave a link so I can respond in kind. Now, to answer your rivetting question. Why do I bash Fairy Tail but put in a lot of effort for a Review ALMOST every week? (Remember, I put off Reviewing last week because it pushed my buttons the wrong way). Simple really. I still love the world that was created. There are still a considerable number of characters I enjoy seeing in the story. Its just the preachy-redundant-ass message that's REPEATED and never altered in any way that I can't stand, Fairy Tail never losing a fight, Natsu and Erza on their unstoppable high horses of shame, not to mention the many, many, MANY sexually confusing and inappropriate panels Hiro has drawn in a way that hints he should be less of a storyteller and more of a Hentai artist. Remember, I have my own characters created on this Wiki, I even actively roleplay with a couple of users here. I do even love Fairy Tail UP TO A CERTAIN POINT. So one of the reasons I keep going on? I set my expectations SO LOW that anything remotely good Hiro creates is seen as a plus for me. Regardless, with Aha and Fire stopping their Reviews, I'm the only one left to Review them to any capacity. So yeah, I have a level of responsibility I have to keep up regardless of how I feel for this series. Hope that answers your question, Falman -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Demonic Spirit Magic It's basically the same as silver keys and golden zodiac keys for celestial Spirit Magic. Hell keys are like silver keys and devils like zodiac. ' PERSONA! Go forth ' 22:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok like I said, the Devil's Keys are based off of The 72 pillars of solomon from the lesser key of solomon and the ars goetic. Besides those you are free to make any Hell's Keys and use them. ' PERSONA! Go forth ' 22:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC)